


one order for your heart

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Delivery Services, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yamato gets something that he wanted but never ordered for.





	one order for your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i dont go here as often as before but if some of y’all are gonna be gross then im doin this

These days, work’s been going until later and later in the night, and Gaku has less time to run his deliveries at his grandparents soba shop.

 

He swiftly parks his motorcycle nearby and takes his helmet off, shaking his head to remove the dripping sweat. After fixing himself so that he looks presentable—helmet hair is real, after all—he knocks on the door to the IDOLiSH7 dormitory.

 

Nobody answers.

 

He’s used to seeing the face of Nikaidou or that good-looking manager with the long blue hair, but there’s nobody. Not even the older Izumi.

 

He texts Yamato and waits outside.

 

One new text.

 

**[yamato] today at 21:03:**

fuck you

 

Gaku raises his eyebrow.

 

**[gaku] today at 21:04:**

i run a soba delivery service, not an escort one

 

**[yamato] today at 21:04:**

ffs

i didn’t order any soba

 

**[gaku] today at 21:04:**

you did tho here’s the receipt. one delivery order, in person

 

1 image sent.

 

**[yamato] today at 21:06:**

_???_

 

**[gaku] today at 21:07:**

if you didn’t who did

maybe izumi-ani?

 

**[yamato] today at 21:07:**

mitsu says he didn’t so go home

 

**[gaku] today at 21:08:**

what, you don’t want to see me, nikaidou?

 

**[yamato] today at 21:08:**

wait

shit

fuck

did ban put you up to this

or was it mitsu

 

**[gaku] today at 21:08:**

that’s ur manager right? nah

what do u mean by that

 

**[yamato] today at 21:10:**

forget i said anything

 

**[gaku] today at 21:10:**

nikaidou i need someone to deliver this soba to it’s getting cold

 

**[yamato] today at 21:11:**

fine

but only for the soba

 

**[gaku] today at 21:12:**

it’s a date

 

Gaku wished he could see Nikaidou, he bet the other man was blushing, asking Izumi-ani to be his human shield right this second.

 

…Well, he’d have to hurry in so he could see that face, right?

 

Gaku knocks on the door.


End file.
